legacyofruinfandomcom-20200213-history
Side Session 1: Bormane Motorpool Assault
Loc: Mark's House Players: Aaron, Ben, Brian, Chris, F, Gen, Mark Food: Flourless Chocolate Cake (F and Mark) Platoon leader = 2nd Lt. Sora Mantis. Ex-assault, icequeen of a woman. always wears her heavy armor, never tires. Platoon Sgt. = SSgt. Dan Cormsin. He's a southern Gentleman. PCs are in 2 fireteams. One lead by Cpl. Kent Pinnock (Chris). PCs Assaulting L flank. Edged by river. 16 men assault x possible enemies. Lead by Sgt. Trudo We move forward through the bushes and come up in sight of a two lane service road for the motorpool. Moving through the ditch the group sites activity amoung a number of trucks. Cops are starting some, stripping equipment from others. Sgt. Trudo goes to address a group of policemen looting the motorpool. Pvt. Lane Kiska gains a vantage atop a gas reservoir. Trudo: "Hey!" the result is detective Jasper Timmerman addresses the group. "I am .... What can I do for you." The Detective explains that he is getting the trucks ready for activation. Trudo pretends to buy it and signals us to be ready. Timmerman draws a heavy revolver. Kiska Takes two terrible shots and fails to prevent Timmerman from shooting Trudo in the back three times, killing him. Chadwick also unloads a poorly aimed salvo. We are Stormtroopers. If we were lumberjacks, the only thing safe in the forest would be the trees. Pinnock manages to deal minor damage to Timmerman's arm. A hero among failures. Freeman, separating himself from the chaff sprays Timmerman in the leg. Timmerman falls to the ground and screams like a bitch. Cops come out of the woodwork like blue cockroaches. Rounds are exchanged, minor damage traded. A cop gets a luck shot off with his service pistol: Pvt. Lonnie Burland takes a bullet through the eye and dies. Kiska drops a cop. Pinnock takes another cop in a leg. Freeman, always having to prove himself the most deadly, lobs a grenade into a truck, killing two cops and injuring a third. PFC Cramm does yet another cop in. Pvt. Dunegan, having sustained an injury earlier in the skirmish delivers a round on a corrupted cop's dick a la sin city. Frag out! Chadwick explodes 2 more cops. Submachine gun fire drops 2 more cops. Sgt. Danish and a hot chick detective show up. They are inneffectual. Other surviving cops are likewise inneffectual. One of the Cop reinforcements with them is less terrible and plugs Pvt. Kasi Lascon in the neck. She collapses with a bad wound. Kiska Nat 20's Sgt. Danish in the brain-section. He's fucked up. Pinnock hits hot detective in the armpit. She goes down. Cops scatter. Shots are fired at retreating men. Many of them are dropped from leg wounds. Someone with a submachinegun sneaks up behind Kiska and manages to gun him in the gut, it's a traitor militia Assault Trooper, the fucker. Pinnock puts two rifle rounds into him and he is quickly finished off by Kiska's knife. Kiska cries for help, but more suprise SMG fire from the rest of the traitor Assault Fire team occupies the rest of the party. Return fire from Freeman and Chadwick fucks up the suprise visitors, dropping them like sacks of meat in tin cans...spams? Kasi Lascon dies. of her wounds despite the unit medics efforts. The sounds of machinegun fire elsewhere in the motorpool echo through the trucks. category:games